1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus which can perform sub-address specified communications.
In addition, the present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus with a sorter having a plurality of bins.
2. Related Background Art
No facsimile apparatus capable of performing sub-address specified communications has been proposed.
For this reason, although a sender can generate an outgoing call to a partner station to transmit data thereto, a specific addressee at the receiver end cannot be specified.
Recently, various new G3 functions have been under discussion in CCITT SG8, and the discussion includes the standardization of sub-address specified communications. It seems that a recommendation of this standardization will be made before the end of the year.
In addition, with regard to a facsimile apparatus with a sorter having a plurality of bins, some consideration has been given to the bins of a sorter, which is designed to sort data in units of communications, in order to facilitate the distribution of received data.
In general, a sorter has about 10 or 20 bins. If the frequency of occurrence of reception is high, the sorter becomes full soon after a sorting operation is started. Especially, a normal document often includes about one to three record sheets. If, therefore, these sheets are sorted in units of communications, it cannot be said that the sorter is effectively used.